


just got a record (and i promise it’s a jam)

by stygyaniron (akaeijis)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca lives!, College AU, M/M, also nico thalia and percy are skaters boys and girls, and honestly this is my quarnatine regression as i project onto both of them, happy! nico, hey their college youths are there truly slowburns in college, hit this link for some good young adult friendships mm yeah, lets gooo lgbt commmunity, m bc of swearing - Freeform, man i WISh this was a slowburn im just. i just flew slowburn right out the window im sorry folkd, nico annabeth thalia and percy are homies!!!, nico is new wave punk rock, slowburnn uhhh idk what she is, sort of like hes edgy bc ghosts but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/stygyaniron
Summary: “Hey,” Nico says back, stupidly. Since when did Leo wear goggles? For a moped?“So, uhm,” Leo starts, gloved hands twisting. Nico follows their movement, “I heard you were going to Percy’s. And, uhm, I just thought?”Nico likes picnics in graveyards, works the dead shift at 7/11, can see ghosts, and sorta read people’s minds. Leo’s some sort of ghost-psychic repellent. Nico hopes that maybe he doesn’t have to work on blocking ghosts and voices, if he can somehow, maybe, get Leo to be his (boy)friend.(think 00s edgy romcom with ghosts)
Relationships: Mentions of Percabeth - Relationship, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> titled insp: rock n roll by dijon  
> (originally titled psychic ghost hookup au but i didn't want them to hookup...yet)

Okay, the thing is, Nico _likes_ ghosts. His ‘imaginary’ friends have been with him since he was little. There was one in their big house (the ghost’s name was Minos) and the most he did was try to help him cheat on Bianca in various card games. But he sometimes liked making Nico lose anyway. Bianca used to be able to see them, but then she kinda just shook them off and went off to become the model child, golf player, and Harvard graduate. But, hey, give Nico some credit, it’s not like he made it hard for her, so if anything, she should be thanking Nico’s apathy towards life. 

So, even as a child, he realized it was better to keep his ghost friends and little buzz of _Other_ voices in the back of his head. He usually doesn’t mind the ghosts, they’re certainly better company than living people, who are complicated and annoying. Ghosts usually just vibe since they can’t move much outside their tethered space if they don’t want to move on unless they’re wanderers.

It gets pretty unnerving sometimes, but what really bothers Nico is the constant buzz of thoughts that aren’t his. Tough luck.

Which is why he has at least five pairs of assorted headphones on his person at all times. It lets him focus on something and the buzz sort of goes away. He’s somewhat a headphone aficionado, if you will. And if he wears his small black wireless ones during his 7/11 graveyard shift that’s hidden in his hair so his boss can’t see? That’s Nico’s business. 

(And thank gods that nobody died in this 7/11 so he doesn’t have to have a ghost friend at work too. Zoë at his apartment is weird enough.) 

_Ring!_

It’s muffled but someone has definitely entered. Nico tries not to pay attention to the soon intruding thoughts and focus on his music. It’s easier to block out Other Voices if he focuses on something, but focusing is exhausting in itself. The time reads two AM and yup, those seem like drunk college kids. Or, well. With what Nico can sense, it’s weed. High college students. Maybe both. 

“Chips!” One of them yells and their companion shushes them. Nico can’t really see except a mop of curly hair and braided brown hair on the other. 

Nico leaves them to their own shuffling in the back. 

They return with three large bags of the nacho cheese Doritos, another large back of flaming hot Cheetos, a whole case of double stuffed Oreos, and a pack of sprite. Nico would’ve gone for coke instead. 

The guy points to his friend and says, “She’s vegetarian.” But Nico doesn’t say anything. The items are all made out of vegetables indeed. Then the guy gives him a card and—

Everything is silent. 

Nico brushes it off but the moment he lets go of the stranger's hand, there’s still a slight _something_ in the back of his head and he almost spaces out. Then curly haired boy touches his shoulder. _Silence_. 

For the first time, Nico looks up. Dark brown eyes. In the shining 7/11 light, it looks kind of like dirt, but Nico forgives the bad lighting. Curly hair. Warm brown skin. His eyes are hazy, but he’s looking after Nico with some concern and he’s saying something but Nico can’t really hear because everything’s _silent_. For the first time, all Nico hears is a faint crooning of Kate Bush through his headphones. 

“Hey, hey, man,” The guy shakes him and the girl behind him is wacking the curly boy’s arm, “Are you okay, bro?” 

Nico doesn’t respond and instead looks out the window. Not even a shadow of something passing by. Nico nods.

“Sorry,” and suddenly the buzz is back ( _bro, is this guy alright, i hope he’s not like allergic, fuckfukc i don’t wanna get sued,_ one of the voices say) but Nico has to be _normal_ so he looks at the card he’s supposed to swipe but instead he sees the picture of Curly Haired Boy, whose name is apparently Leonardo Miguel Valdez. He goes to the university. Junior. (Well of fucking course he does, it is the 7/11 on a college campus.) 

“Uhm. This is your college ID.” 

The girl beside him keeps nudging the guy’s arm whispering ‘ _Leo!’_ and wacking him again. So he probably goes by Leo. 

“Oh.” Leo doesn’t make an immediate move to do anything. “Right.” Then he pulls out his wallet. And just. Places it on the counter. 

“Uhm. Okay,” Nico gingerly opens the wallet, puts the ID back in, and takes out the first thing that looks like a debit card. The girl next to Leo looks apologetic so Nico thinks he’s doing something right. Before he swipes it he looks back out the window and sees a single spirit. It’s probably a wandering one, looking like sad bags of grey sand blowing in the wind. Probably like purgatory or something. Nico bags all the junk food and hands it to them. 

Their hands brush when he gives it back and everything is _silent_ again and the window is _empty_ and Nico keeps his touch on Leo’s knuckles. Gods, he doesn’t want to let go. But he has to and Leo despite being seemingly sober earlier, looks gone as fuck and mumbles something to his friend, looks back at Nico, and says, “Is this for here or to go?” 

Nico isn’t sure what to say. It’s not a restaurant. (And he wants to hold his hand again.) 

A beat. 

Then Leo nods decisively, a faraway look in his eye as if agreeing on something profound and says, “Exactly.” Then heads towards the exit. 

The girl grabs Leo by his sleeve and she says, “I’m sorry we’re just a bit. Uhm. Not working right now! Sorry for the inconvenience!” And she smiles very prettily, even in the 7/11 lighting, then they’re both on their way. 

The door closes. There are spirits outside.

Nico stares at the entrance because oh gods. He has to know Leo. And lucky for Leonardo Miguel Valdez because Nico di Angelo also goes to the same university and is a junior in media and cinema studies. 

A ghost outside peers in and waves. Nico ignores it and turns up his phone’s music. 

-

The next day, Nico and Percy skateboard towards the coffee shop on the farthest north of campus, where Annabeth is already waiting for them. Or Nico assumes, as Percy’s stupid and his thoughts are so loud that Nico can hear _‘Annabeth! Annabeth!’_ echoing through his head. 

“Annabeth!” Percy says the moment he opens the door to the cafe, sweaty from their skate over and Nico stays a safe distance away to hope that it doesn’t seem like he knows the idiot. Which is impossible since everyone can see Nico entering at the same time and their semi-matching skateboards don’t really help. Nico can feel the embarrassment roll of the cafe patrons (and that’s not just a metaphor, he can actually feel it). 

When Nico reaches the table and gets a good look at her, he almost cringes. Annabeth’s hair is a nest and she’s enveloped in grey sweatpants that make her look like an elephant that’s holding a very large cup of coffee. There’s a second one beside it. Her caffeine consumption and eyebags compete with his now. 

“Hey,” Nico says. “You have a test coming up?” 

Besides him, Percy is pouring blueberry flavored food coloring into the lemonade Annabeth got for him. There’s a cup of iced coffee in front of Nico’s seat. Annabeth nods. He motions for Percy to put some blueberry flavored food coloring in his drink too. 

Annabeth replies. “Some architectural history class.” 

“And you’re going to ace it!” Percy says. 

Annabeth rolls her eyes, but Percy isn’t done yet. “You’ve been studying all week! And plus it’s not like math or anything, so I know you’re going to be great.”

Annabeth sighs. “Letters are just as hard to read as numbers, you know that Percy.”

Percy shrugs and blows her a kiss. 

“And plus, you have to ace your test since we're going to Jason’s tomorrow,” Percy says, his side of the table still empty besides his lemonade. Even Nico took his laptop out. Percy turns to Nico, “Come with us tomorrow! There’s a party and me and Annabeth can go with you.” 

Nico feels his face scrunch up. “I haven’t gone out in a while.” 

“Come ooonnn, it’s my last year and it’s been sooo long!” 

Annabeth speaks up, looking at him, “You want to go out tomorrow?” 

Nico’s about to say a very polite, _not fucking really,_ because he’s tired of partying but a group of kids stumble in and their thoughts are all jumbly at first in Nico’s head and Annabeth--

“Leo!” 

Shit. That’s a shocking development. Guess Nico doesn’t have to go on a witch hunt for Leonardo. 

“Oh, Annabeth!” Leo waves with three books in one arm and a full backpack that seems as if it’s bursting at the hems. He motions his group of friends to get a table and heads over. If Nico can remember, the girl from 7/11 is there too. 

“Are you studying for,” He starts saying, but makes eye contact with Nico. Nico feels slightly self-conscious from his slightly sweaty hair, plus his hoodie isn’t helping. “Do I know you?” Leo says, pointing to Nico. How rude. 

“Uhm.” Fuck, Nico didn’t actually think this far if he actually met maybe Leonardo magic-ghost-psychic-repellent Valdez. “Uh, you were at 7/11 the other day.” 

“Hm. The one by the gas station? Was I sober?” Leo’s voice was way more annoying than the night at 7/11 and Nico contemplates making the effort to _really_ get to know someone outside his social circle (i.e., Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Hazel, etc.). Plus, Annabeth’s grey eyes are looking at him now all analytic-ly like her favorite calculus problem, so Nico looks away. 

But there’s a small ghost girl looking directly at Nico from the corner of the cafe. Maybe Nico does need this magic repellent guy. 

“I didn’t think so. You got a lot of food.” 

“Oh, yeah!” Leo laughs. “You were the cashier, right? Man, I gave you my ID right?” 

Nico remembers it. “Yeah.” Is all he says. Fuckfuck _fuckshit!_ Nico’s not great at conversing with people; how do you even be friends with people? Nico quickly revaluates every single friendship and relationship and acquaintance he’s had and they all reached out to him first ( _why??_ ) except Hazel but she’s his dad’s second cousin once removed’s daughter. 

Luckily, Leo seems to have a thing for not having weird silences. “But you also seem familiar in a like, not 7/11 way.”

Nico thinks back to said interpersonal relationships he’s had. Percy’s really outgoing and involved. Plus he’s in that org that Nico’s sorta-not-really in. So he points at Percy and Annabeth, “Maybe their study group org thing?” 

“Oh, yeah, dude!” Leo says and he takes the fourth seat of their table next to Annabeth and Nico feels their knees almost touch. Long legs. Leo waves at Percy. 

Percy decides to speak up, “Leo’s like best buds with Jason. He comes out a lot.” 

Nico knows that's a slight at him to go with them to the party. “Hey, I’ve just been tired this semester. Plus I went to your ice cream social event last month too.” 

“That was because Annabeth said she would buy it for you! Not out of the goodness of your heart.” 

A child. Nico has no clue how he ended up liking this guy once upon a time. 

Instead he faces Annabeth, “Guess the org’s really big.” 

Leo smiles and gets up. “Well, I’m going to head now. See you Friday? And Annabeth, at the test.” He high fives Annabeth, then Percy, and turns to Nico with an outward hand. 

Nico stares at it. 

“I’m Leo.” Leo says, then adds, “But you probably knew that from my ID.” 

“It’s cool.” Nico says. “Nico.” 

Leo shoots them some finger guns and leaves. 

Annabeth gives up trying to figure Nico out and starts talking about how she and Leo are in a class together, but Nico’s not listening because the little ghost girl is back but she’s not staring at him anymore and she’s even drifting towards the door now. Then Nico realizes that during the whole conversation with Leo...his head was clear. 

Well, Nico’s going out on Friday apparently. 

He interrupts Annabeth and Percy’s conversation and says. “I’ll go out with you guys.” 

Percy’s face looks dumbfounded for a second, but the next he’s smiling so wide and wipes fake tears. “I’m so proud of you. Me and Annabeth will be there, oh and plus, Thalia!”

Annabeth on the other hand, looks at him a little apprehensive. But asks, “You’re going out?” 

Nico nods. She nods back. He’s almost scared that she’s going to ask, the dreaded, _why._ But instead, she puts her arm out and yells, “Then I guess we’re going out!” for the whole cafe to hear while raising her coffee cup like it’s a shot and drains it. Percy hollers. Nico buries his face in his hands. He tries not to feel everyone’s eyes on them.

Then she readjusts her things and pinches Percy’s nose. “Okay, then we really are going to have to study.” And she takes the second large coffee like it’s nothing. 

-

And even more coincidences, Nico doesn’t even have to wait for Friday because it seems as if they’re in the gen ed social science class. It’s some gender and sexuality in western culture class and the prof makes them read a lot but it’s pretty interesting but the prof is nice, so it does make Nico feel bad for not reading sometimes. But, listen, he also has the background of being gay, he should get an A for that alone. 

It’s Thursday, the only day the class meets. Nico guesses that he was either always on his phone because he never noticed Leo. Plus, Nico exclusively sits in the back while Leo seems to sit in the front since he came in late. 

“Sorry prof came all the way over from the engineering quad,” Leo says loudly, ten minutes into class. And as he’s making his way over to his seat, he makes eye contact with Nico and shoots a grin then waves. 

Nico’s cheeks feel warm a bit. But that’s normal for anyone. 

Then he hears the buzzing thoughts of his classroom and it reminds him of his mission: 

  1. He has to talk to Leo after this class. 
  2. Concentrate on something so he doesn’t hear any outer thoughts. 



So he waits. He watches the leaves fall off the trees. Time moves slowly as the dust dances with the sun. He listens to 80’s psychedelic rock. 

He’s aware of Leo being loud though. The prof seems happy and Leo isn’t offensive in his participation so Nico gives that a plus. 

Like, some magic-ghost-psychic-repellent and _not_ ignorant nor homophobic? Sounds like a sweet deal to Nico. Nico doesn’t know what or how, but he will have to _keep_ Leo. Or something. So after class, he’s usually quite slow to gather his things, but he rushes to meet Leo by the door and—

Leo already flew by to the stairs. 

“Fuck,” Nico mutters rushing to the door and Leo’s nowhere to be seen. He looks back at the seat Leo was just at. 

Huh.

Nico walks over to it, dragging his skateboard behind him. There’s a phone there. It’s just a red case but Nico’s pretty sure that—

“Oh,” The professor says. “I think that’s Leo’s. Are you friends with him? Can you give it back?”

Nico just nods and walks out. He gets downstairs to the main entrance and lounges back on the rails and stares at the phone. He’s not really sure what to do. Maybe he should text Annabeth? He tugs at the buttons of his black jean jacket as Helena plays through his ears. He’s about to text Annabeth then gangly legs almost shove him to the side and Nico, dumbly, falls on his butt. 

Well, the phone is still intact in his hand, since the blur who hit him asks, “Is that my phone?” without even trying to help Nico. Nico’s about to roll his eyes but he looks up. 

And thank his pagan beliefs, it’s Leo blocking the sun, his curls bouncing as he looks down to Nico. 

“Oh!” Leo says and extends his hand to help Nico up. “Sorry about that, chico.” 

Nico gets up and oh, they’re close. He can almost see the flecks of red in Leo’s eyes. Nico takes a step back. 

“Yeah, saw it on the desk.” 

“Thanks, dude! You’re Nico, right?” Leo reaches for his phone and in a moment of stupidity and brashness that Nico must have learned from Percy he puts the phone out of reach and climbs a step so he’s taller. 

“Hey, can I have your number?” Nico says. Like an idiot. 

He watches as Leo’s eyes widen and cheeks bronze up and then, fuck, Nico feels himself get red as he realizes what he just said. 

Nico wants to just dig a hole, offer the juice box in his backpack as an offering, and ask the spirits to take him away. He’s not supposed to be like this. 

“Uhm. Yeah!” Leo starts fiddling with his green fatigue jacket and Nico bites his lip because actually? That’s a cool jacket. Leo then pushes his hair back. “Sure. Of course! But, why?” 

Ah yes, there’s the dreaded why. 

Nico did not prepare anything. “Just because?”

“Of course, anything.” Leo unlocks his phone. Nico distracts himself by typing in his number and texts himself. Then he gives it back. 

Nico’s about to say thanks, but Leo beats him to it and says, “Thanks,” Then immediately flushes down to his roots. 

Nico feels his forehead scrunch up. He’s so stressed. So he says, “Thanks,” back. 

They look away. Nico feels himself fidget with his flannel underneath his jacket. 

Leo helps out and says, “Uhm, see you tomorrow!” glances one last time at Nico, Nico’s skull printed skateboard decks, and leaves. 

Nico waves. 

Fuck there’s still a party to go to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a playlist (will be updated with each chapter and every new song nico listens to + others):  
> [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6t4NwgcyAHrdsrU9nP1Qvk?si=AKCQNUCMTi6Rs4KAIi4Mvw)
> 
> songs nico did listen to in this chapter:  
> rock n roll by dijon (title song), wuthering heights by kate bush, love my way by the psychedelic furs, helena by the misfits
> 
> hi guys <3 here w some new valdangelo… pray to finish this multichap… new for me… how’s everyone in quarantine, i reread pjo tried to reread hoo but (barf emoji) but it reminded me how much i love them… also reminded me that Percy thalia and nico are skaters. so i will project my skater knowledge. pls comment and hmu on tumblr @stygyaniron and spotify @hankihan if u wanna find it that way


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight nervous breakdown on nico's part

“Who else is going to be there?” Nico asks, fidgeting with the silver ring on his thumb. He hasn’t been out in so long he almost forgot how to dress, even he thought his skin looked sickly. He’s wearing dark jeans, which is normal, but Annabeth insisted on something a step up from a t-shirt, so he ended up wearing a black button shirt with waves printed on the sleeves. He bought it years ago the summer Percy left for college. The waves did remind of Percy. 

“Hazel,” Percy says and Nico forms a vaguely horrified face. “And Thalia’s coming out too even though she’s been busy. Other people, you know, the usual people when we went out.” 

“Hazel?” Nico repeats. He’s slightly baffled. Because despite proudly being the family fuck up, he tries to be somewhat of a good example to Hazel. He loves Hazel. He just doesn’t want to be reliving his freshman disappoint-your-family-even-more phase in front of her. Parties were always the best at first, the music was the loudest to the point that his ears were vibrating. Perfect distraction from ghosts and voices. But he learned soon enough that the aftermath wasn’t worth it, always cold and empty and tired that he ended up hearing voices even louder. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Percy says. “I really don’t think she cares, like, at all.” 

“Still,” Nico almost whines. “It’s embarrassing. Ugh.” 

They climb up the stairs of the apartment and Nico hears more voices (which is really just a bunch of grumbled  _ yeaHHH!!!shotshotshot!!!ohfuck its hot in here)  _ as they climb but he tries to focus on the faint music coming from the apartment they’re heading too. And Leo, Nico thinks, the psychic-ghost-thought repellent.

Percy doesn’t bother to knock and heads straight in. The music is in full blast and Nico almost remembers why he loved going out. The ability to blend into the background of the crowd, music loud, thoughts become a buzz of alcohol, and it all lets him pretend he can be normal. 

_ (as soon you came in the door, i just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll) _

It’s not Jason that greets them, but Grover. “Annabeth! Percy!” Grover yells, with Juniper right behind him. They both meet his eyes and say, “Nico!” and Grover gives Nico a noogie, which doesn’t make sense when Nico realizes he’s taller (holy shit he’s taller). Juniper nods at him and they’re about to be dragged in, but the back of Nico’s shirt is pulled and someone hugs him. 

“It’s been so long, you dumb emo!” 

Thalia pulls back and Nico actually feels himself smile wide at the old nicknames they made up in middle school, saying, “It’s been a while, miss goth.” She hugs Percy and kisses Annabeth on the cheek before they’re pushed further in by Grover. 

Thalia pulls him to the kitchen-bar area and oh gosh, Nico totally forgot Jason’s apartment also meant Thalia’s apartment. The real reason he’s out today is almost forgotten.

She pours him a shot, it’s Bacardi. His go-to. “Ready?” She grins at him, they cheers, and she says, “For Nico’s coming out!” She announces and Nico almost chokes on his shot. 

No one’s really paying attention, but still, he nudges Thalia in the ribs. “Tha-li-a.”

“Coming outside to your first party of the year,” She winks while passing him a ginger ale as a chaser. 

He pokes her ribs again while she’s pouring him a red wine and it splashes on her (and him) so Nico thinks he’s even, even though red wine drips from his hand to his arm. 

He brings up his arm to clean the spilled wine and turns to Thalia to ask something before he really forgets why he’s here tonight, “Do you know where…” Leo. Turns out Leo’s already in front of him, sort of.

Leo’s outside of the kitchen bar, by the speakers, talking with the same girl from 7/11 but Jason’s also there this time. Leo looks...nice. Well, not really. He’s wearing some nerdy white pun shirt, but Nico really likes his hair and how his hands hold his solo cup.

“Where’s what?” Thalia asks next to him, and follows his eyes to Leo, back to Nico, and smiles. “Oooh, got a new boy crush?” 

Nico flushes. “No! I just met him in class.” He sucks on his pinky which still has some wine and he meets Leo’s eyes. 

Here’s what happens: 

First, Leo starts choking and Jason is out there patting his back. If Nico was looking closely the tips of his ears would be red. But Nico’s not looking closely. Second, he seems to cool himself down by taking a sip out of his cup. Third, Leo inhales then grins and announces. “Everyone! I’m going to do a handstand!” 

People are hollering and Nico can see Percy standing on the couch as people start making space for Leo’s supposed handstand. Making space means that people have to stand closer and Nico feels like a pack of sardines and the closer they are, the more people, the harder it is to  _ not  _ hear their thoughts. 

( _ YEAHHH, FUCKK YEAHH, is this a pepperoni?, LET’S GOOO VALDEZ, _ are some among other thoughts. Cons: Hearing voices. Pros: Simple thoughts, albeit loud.) 

Leo looks back at Nico, just barely, and Nico watches with what he says is at least 25% interest when Leo does a handstand. 

“Two more shots?” Thalia asks.

Nico nods. He needs it if he’s going to try getting close to Leo. Whatever that means, it’s not like Nico has a plan. “You’re on.” 

-

Nico does not end up trying to get closer to Leo. Two shots later, head spinning, he and Thalia end up giggling at the parking lot of her apartment goofing around on Thalia’s skateboard. The two of them and Percy bought matching ones in high school, and Nico’s crude sketches are still etched on to the back. Nico tries to only skate off a ledge but falls flat on his butt. Playing on a skateboard while drunk may not be the best decision, but here they are. He hears Thalia laughing at him, so he says, “Shut up.” 

He feels his lower back ache so he decides to just lay down there, shutting his eyes as the brightness of the hangover light blind him and cool concrete beneath him soothing him. 

Someone pokes him and there’s a, “You okay, chico?” Nico opens his eyes and it’s Leo. Leo’s hand is stretched out and Nico feels a vague sense of deja-vu. Apparently, so does Leo, since he says, “Seems like you’re always under me, huh?” 

Nico feels the blood rush to his face and pushes himself up on his own this time. 

He inhales, he can’t get mad he can’t get mad. Instead, he just glares at Leo, which is hopefully a good conveyor of  _ shut the fuck up.  _

Not the best way to make this guy his friend. 

Leo tugs on his own flannel. Annoying. “Well, I’m glad you made it, bro!” Leo says and wraps his arm around his shoulder like it’s easy and everything is  _ silent  _ even through the buzz of alcohol and echoes of music. 

“Y-yeah.” Nico says, because he clearly doesn’t know how to respond or interact with new people. He moves Leo’s arm off his shoulders, but doesn’t let go. 

“Did you see the handstand I did?” Leo asks, eyes sparkling like the stars behind him. “Do you want to see it again?” 

“No! I saw it! I did! Don’t do it on the pavement!” 

Leo doesn’t say anything so Nico looks up and Leo’s smiling at him, so he frowns and looks down until he sees that he had wrapped his arms around Leo’s right and Nico kinda wants to die. 

“I just. Don’t want you to crack your skull on the pavement.” Nico mumbles. 

Nico can imagine that Thalia or Leo could be laughing at him right now, but the thing is that Nico  _ can’t _ . He can’t hear any other Voices. So he keeps his arm there. 

Thalia catches up with them and shoves at Nico’s shoulders. Nico rubs his shoulder and glares at her. “So, when did you guys become friends?” She asks. 

“Just recently.” Nico mutters.

“But I’ll always have time for you,” Leo says, directed at Thalia, blowing her a fake kiss. 

Thalia rolls her eyes. Now this is a development Nico did not know. Granted, he’s only known Leo for a very short while, but Thalia has never mentioned this to Nico before.

And Nico’s a little drunk, so he asks, “Do you like Thalia?” 

Leo starts sputtering and laughing but Nico’s still looking at Leo. Leo’s looking anywhere at Nico and his eyebrows are stitched together, face red, which Nico can think could be cute. But he’s staring at Leo blankly now and Leo says, “Ha, ha. Funny.” 

“Now that’s mean to say in front of Thalia.”

“No, no. I don’t actually like Thalia. No mind, Thalia,” Leo says at her and he seems to be looking at Nico but their eyes don’t meet. “It’s just something I do.” 

Nico doesn’t really understand but he shrugs. “Okay. What are you doing outside?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

Nico points to the fallen skateboard. 

“Ooh! Cool!” Leo looks at it. “You know how?” 

Nico nods. 

“Well, we’re going to get food. Then I guess go home?” Leo scratches his neck. “I dunno. But the rest should be, like, coming out soon.” 

As fate prescribed, the door above them opens and Nico can hear someone yell from the upper floor as they make their way down. Thalia looks at them in a way that Annabeth must have inherited from, as Thalia’s sky eyes look just like a storm. Nico looks away as she says, “Gonna catch up with them.” 

The two others end up following her, waiting by the dimly lit stairs as the autumn breeze cools them down. With it being past eleven plus the alcohol and Nico’s natural penchant for running cold, Nico starts mentally chiding himself for not bringing another layer. He ends up crossing his arms in a weird way as his arm is still intertwined with Leo’s. 

“You cold?” Leo asks Nico, but he’s a bit too close, a bit too quiet. The question is like a ghost on Nico’s ear. It sends him chills. The rest of the party starts going down the stairs. 

“Yeah, a little.” Nico admits. 

Leo untangles their arms and Nico frowns at the loss of warmth. He spots Hazel coming down the stairs, her hair in two fluffy buns and they surprisingly both match with their all-black ensemble. He waves at her as she stares at him in surprise, eyes wide. He watches her pass by warmly as she smiles, teeth and all, looking great. When he looks back at Leo, he’s taken his green coat off. 

“Here, you can wear it.” Leo passes it to him and Nico hasn’t comprehended fast enough to respond. “You know Hazel?” 

Nico looks at the coat but doesn’t take it, Leo repeats, “Come on, dude, just take it.” 

“Are you sure?” Nico asks. “I’d feel bad.” 

“It’s fine. Promise. I’m hot right now anyway. I get really hot after drinking, I probably have what Frank has, haha.” Leo says. After Nico puts the jacket on Leo immediately grabs his arm and they walk behind everyone else. 

“What Frank has?” Nico asks, frowning. 

“Uhm, what was it he called it… oh! Like, Asian Flush? It’s not just for Asian people, just the body can’t tolerate alcohol. Something like an alcohol intolerance.” 

Nico nods. “Oh also. Hazel’s like my, uhm. Dad’s second cousin’s daughter? We saw each other a lot as kids.” Nico hums. He’s never asked Hazel if she could see ghosts too, actually. 

“Coolcoolcool,” Leo says and pulls at Nico’s arm even more roughly. “Wait we’re falling behind!” Leo yells at him and pulls them both into a jog. Nico tries not to think too hard about how the warmth by his side is becoming familiar and focuses on catching up with their friends and it’s silly and even though Nico’s drunk he feels like his eyes are open for the first time and everything’s  _ normal _ and Leo’s laughing and Nico feels laughter bubble in his chest. 

They’re a few feet away from the campus McDonalds, catching their breath, sweaty, slightly giggling and Nico’s legs are aching. They still haven’t let go of each other. Percy’s looking back at them, “What’s up with you guys?” he asks but Nico can’t hear  _ (can’t hear!!) _ Percy’s thoughts and Nico can’t really focus on anything else but that fact and his heart rate beating faster than normal. 

“Nothing,” He replies, his face vaguely aching. Leo joins them in step as their group of stupid college kids seize a McDonald’s corner. When they sit down, Leo grins at Nico apologetically and leaves his side. 

It’s cold, suddenly. 

It doesn’t help that Annabeth is in front of him, same look as before, and maybe she’s thinking too intensely or Nico’s guard is lowering already but he can feel her fervor all the way and her voice saying  _ whatareyoudoingwhatareyou— “ _ What are you doing, Nico?” 

Nico tilts his head back to rest it and glances to the side, where he sees Leo with Jason and the other girl he still doesn’t know the name of yet. 

“Nico.” Annabeth kicks his foot and Nico yelps. 

“What.” He glares at her. 

“What’s up?” She whispers impatiently and Nico looks around their table. It’s mostly empty, with everyone ordering. But there’s something first more important than discussing psychic-repellent problems. 

“Is Percy?” 

“Yes, Percy and Thalia are ordering for us.” 

Nico relaxes. “Okay good, and well.” Nico looks away, to the glass window. Leo’s jacket is warm. He’s probably less sober than he’s thought because he openly says, “I don’t  _ see  _ when I’m with him.” 

Annabeth’s eyes widen and despite all of Nico’s abilities, he can’t keep up with how fast her mind works. It’s a bunch of thoughts he’s too lazy to sort through. 

“You mean that—?” 

“Yeah.” Nico says. “I don’t know what it is.” 

“You can’t just  _ use  _ him like that.” Annabeth scolds and it makes Nico feel like he’s in middle school again. Honestly, Nico could resent her at times. Nico glares at her, kicking her leg. 

He crosses his arms. “I’m not trying to use him.” 

Annabeth just kicks him back, fiddling with her jean jacket. “This is not over.”    


And a tray of McDonalds is placed in front of them. “What’s not over?” Percy asks, chewing on some fries. 

“Nothing,” Annabeth says and pecks Percy on the cheek. Nico watches as Thalia makes a throw-up face behind them. Percy just preens, like an idiot. 

Nico is silent as Percy places the Happy Meal in front of him. He focuses on tracing the patterns on the side of the box. Annabeth is too much, everyone so close is too much, it’s suffocating almost, the alcohol and drumming music is wearing off and—

Nico shuts his eyes. Everything is too close. Too much. 

“Hey,” Annabeth pokes his shoulder from across the table. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought this up now. And I don’t exactly think this is good but, ” She pulls up a spiky flask. “It’s Thalia’s. Take another one if you need.” 

He quickly grabs it, nodding at Thalia, and takes two big sips. 

“Woah there,” Someone says, placing their tray next to Nico. “Still wilding?” 

Leo takes a seat next and their knees touch and it just makes everything better. Nico scoots a bit closer. He purposely chooses to ignore the stares of his group of older friends. They’re a bunch of  _ nonni  _ anyway. 

“It’s nothing.” Nico says picking at the chicken nuggets, peeling the crunchy skin off. He hears Percy make a noise of disgust. Nico looks at Leo, challenging him to say anything about it. 

Leo raises his hands, eyebrows raised to the roof, “Do you do that sober?” 

Nico stares at him, “Yes,” and takes a bite of the skinless nugget. 

They both don’t look away. Nico is aware of their legs touching, the warmth of it. The way Leo looks in the McDonald's lighting, still not the best but better than 7/11. And here, Leo’s eyes are closer so Nico says, “You look better here.” 

Leo flinches and starts laughing, the same nervous way when Nico asked about Thalia, “Wh-what you mean?”

Nico doesn’t take offense. “The McDonalds. You look better here. The 7/11 lighting was ugly.” Nico turns away before Leo could respond, hearing his sputtering. Nico eats another nugget, satisfied. 

They don’t talk much after that, Nico choosing to lay his head back, close to Leo. Everyone else is talking and talking, but it’s so refreshing to Nico, that amidst all the talking, it feels quiet. Leo’s body next to his is warm. 

The next time Nico opens his eyes, he’s just in time to watch Jason trying to catch nuggets in his mouth as Thalia throws them. One falls to the floor, but the next one makes it. 

The girl next to Leo is saying, “Please don’t choke!” But snorting as she watches them anyway. 

“Oh look, you’re up!” Leo says, stealing one of Nico’s unpeeled nuggets (‘hey!’). He taps the girl, who turns, and Nico identifies her as the pretty girl who's been a presence with them since the 7/11, the cafe, and the party. 

“This is Piper! Besties since middle school, exes since high school, and best buds!” Leo says, pulling lightly on Piper’s hair. 

She grumbles as she pushes Leo’s hand away. “Hi! Nico, right?” 

Nico nods. He’s getting a bit sleepy. But his mom did teach him some manners so he replies, “Nice to meet you.” 

“Leo’s told me a bit of you!” 

Nico frowns. “But we’ve barely met.” 

“Well, you see—”

“Ahaha! Thanks, Piper!” Leo pushes her away and now all Nico can see is Leo. “Don’t listen to her. Her ego gets boosted because of her dad.” Nico hears Piper yelling in the back. Nico hopes that he’s not expected to know who Piper’s dad is. 

“Anyway! We’re leaving soon, so, uhm.” Leo taps the table in erratic motions. “Can I have your number or snap or…?” 

Nico stares at him blankly. “You already have my number.” 

“Oh, right!” Leo seems really spooked and Nico doesn’t get it. “Can I have your snap?” 

“Why?” 

“Why did you ask for my number?” 

Nico nods. “Point taken,” and takes out his phone. “Warning though, I don’t check it very often and if anything it’s Percy sending me pictures of his goldfish tank.” 

He lets Leo do the exchange and Nico makes the mistake of looking forward. Ah fuck, Annabeth. Nico does what he does best, which is avoiding, and Leo is warm and his mind is clear so he just stares at the hem of Leo’s jeans. 

Leo gives him back the phone and says, “Bye!” and before Nico can process it, the warmth is gone. His head is full again. 

“Wait!” Nico stands up and his chest is full, full, full. The McDonalds isn’t as ethereal compared to 7/11 anymore, it’s trapping him, it’s dark outside, people are here and he can  _ hear _ . It feels like he’s underground, trapped, it’s all too much and  _ fuckfuck _ . 

But Leo’s group was already out the door. 

Nico flinches as someone reaches for his shoulder and it’s just Percy, and he can hear Percy’s worried _thisisbad_ , his thoughts clearly sent to Nico. “Are you okay?” 

Nico shakes his head and reaches to his back pocket, which has some small wired, stringy earplugs he stored just in case. He connects it to his phone as Percy leads him to sit down. The uncomfortable fast food chain seat. He breathes. ( _ gonnaneedjustalittlebittransparency  _ plays _ ) _ . He breathes out. 

“Are you okay?” Percy repeats the question, giving him some water. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Nico says. “Just caught off guard.” He finally looks up. The faces of his three friends bore into him and it makes Nico feel small. Like when he was in middle school. Like when he told them what he could see in high school. 

“You’re explaining this another time.” Thalia says with finality. Out of the three of them, he’s the closest to her, but yet, scared of her the most. 

Nico nods. 

“Let’s go, I’m crashing at Annabeth’s tonight, we can drop you off at your place.” Thalia gets up. “We would ask to stay with you, but it’s harder to sleep, we know.” Nico just nods as Thalia helps him. He mumbles a slight thank you and tries to focus on his music, on his breathing. 

They walk back in mostly silence, Percy commenting on random things as the early morning air chills Nico. His converse are pushing on seven years of age and each step hurts, the highs of the party wearing off. They’re an ugly checked one. He focuses on each step he takes, breathing in, breathing out. He shivers, realizing he still has Leo’s jacket. 

It’s just a ten minute walk back to his apartment, on the corner of campus. Annabeth kisses his forehead and says, “Get better.” Nico nods as he opens the gate. They don’t leave until he opens his door and the apartment is silent. Empty. 

An illusion of how it was with Leo. His apartment is so isolated that there’s just him and no voices, but when he looks left, there’s Zoë, his resident ghost. She’s floating by one of his windows, the one he kept purposely open for her to stargaze when she told him that she doesn’t remember much of her past life except stars. He waves at her and heads to his bathroom to wash off. 

In his bedroom, the time on his phone reads past two am. He plays some old Italian lullaby that reminds him of this mother and always soothes him to sleep. 

He collapses head first into the bed. 

-

_ 3:03 Am  _

_ Leo Valdez: Hey! It’s me!  _

_   
Leo Valdez: Since you skate, wanna teach me?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! hope you are all safe and hating rioirdan as always <3 i didn’t expect this chapter to be like this it was going to be completely different but apparently… idk i didnt think percy,annabeth,thalia would knew it kinda ended up like that nor the slight angst actually… always meant this to be more rom-commy.
> 
> clarifications:
> 
> \- i know jason and nico are friends in canon but i love and long for percy-nico-thalia to be a powerful friend group so :/ also theyre skaters bc rick rly wrote them like that huh. i hope that my amateur knowledge works bc im not good at it ww  
> \- i really like the idea of blunt nico as that is who he is and he is not the best in social interactions ... so i see him just doing and saying what he wants without social awareness? i hope i conveyed that...  
> \- i wish i could include more grover and juniper but its hard in this one but basically. Grover-percy bffs for life and nico is fond of jupiter  
> -hhh hazel and nico aren’t directly siblings here but family... but once again as w grover, a big cast is hard to write… also in another fic w mine hazel and nico are close but still not siblings as in canon so i just kinda brought it over?   
> -music library: trap queen by fetty wap at the party, i want to write you letters by sophie meiers as nico calms down in mcd, and ninna ninna as he sleeps ([spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6t4NwgcyAHrdsrU9nP1Qvk?si=AKCQNUCMTi6Rs4KAIi4Mvw))   
> \- if anyone has more suggestions pls lmk! 
> 
> hope to be back soon! take care and please kudos or comment <3


	3. Chapter 3

The thing is, Nico forgot to respond to the texts. 

A week had passed from last week, when Nico promptly fell dead asleep after the warm McDonald's lighting and shots of liquor. It should have been a top priority for him to get closer to his ghost repellent buddy, but alas, he just gets tired. Overwhelmed. Conversations lead to another then he has to think and thinking causes him to get hungry then all sorts of things. 

He forgets, goes to class, then a week has passed and it’s too late to respond and the cycle continues and Nico’s life goes on. 

It’s Thursday when he was going to head home to take a nap before Thalia grabs him by the hoodie and tells him that they should skate by the astronomy building northeast of campus. It was usually empty with newly paved walkways and a cool ramp so Nico said yeah. 

Nico didn’t think it was any kind of scheme until he saw Percy sitting by the steps. Nico frowns, “Are you guys trying to bring me to the org room or something?” 

Thalia doesn’t respond and just marches directly to Percy to try and kick the back of his knees. Chaos incarnate. 

Nico turns the other direction, but Percy opens his goddamn mouth and says, “Annabeth’s getting ice cream after her class?” 

Then Thalia starts skating towards them, popping from the tail of her board to lift her up from the steps, almost hitting Percy (Hey!”), and lands in front of Nico. He stares at her as she blows her chewing gum into a bubble in his face. “Stay or you’re a chicken.” 

Nico raises an eyebrow, “Is that all you have to bribe me? Sweet things and an illusion of cowardice?”

Thalia shrugs and criss-crosses her board in a tic-tac back to Percy. Nico knew (and could hear) what she was going to say next, “Didn’t want to say ‘pussy’ to offend you pussies.” Then she takes out wax from her backpack to smooth down the rails. 

Nico shrugs, “Okay, you guys convinced me.”

-

They goof around for about an hour and sweat starts dripping from the back of Nico’s neck. He took off his sweater ages ago, but the black shirt he was wearing didn’t help in heat preservation. 

Percy was playing music from his old phone that he hid in the shade. Sounds of faint music and the wheels on concrete, the board tail scraping the ground, Nico’s mind was clear. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with his shirt, dropping his board on the grass as he laid next to Percy’s phone. 

He observes as Thalia and Percy yell at each other on who could do a better turn-flip down the stairs, then Annabeth’s blond hair perks up from across the street. He waves at her and she returns the gesture, looking less elephant than the week before. The plastic bag rattles as she steals Percy’s board and makes her way over to Nico. 

“Hey,” Annabeth says. 

Nico nods. 

“Do you want ice cream?” Annabeth jostles the plastic bag around. Thalia and Percy quiet down their bickering and start walking over. “It’s pistachio.” 

Nico frowns, “But they don’t like pistachio.” 

“Yup.” Annabeth nods. 

Thalia wraps an arm around her best friend, also nodding, “Exactly. Which is why we need you to eat it.” 

With Thalia and Annabeth combined, their thought process just turned too intense, too messy, to all over the place with one goal. Nico shifts uncomfortably, “You guys just want me to talk.” He says as if he has reached a profound conclusion. 

“You did say you would explain, goth boy.” Thalia grabs Nico’s board. “You got no choice. And there’s pistachio ice cream.” 

Nico wants to whine like a little kid. 

“Ugh. Okay.” He grabs his backpack and hoodie from the ground. “Does this mean we have to get back to the org room?” 

The smugness just radiates off of Annabeth and Nico rolls his eyes. His annoyance reaches to the frowns on his forehead, making sure to glare at everyone coming through his path. At the sun, at Percy, at Thalia, at the stupid glass doors of the community building, at the stupid lights. Then an actual light. A light in the darkness. Like truly, his saving grace, Leo starts walking in their direction. 

In a burst of recklessness, Nico shouts, “Leo!” 

Nico cringes. Uncharastically loud of him. He can just sense Annabeth’s judgment of him and he shudders. 

The other boy looks around, lost. And asks, “Me?” 

Nico grabs the skateboard out of Thalia’s grasp, ignoring her yelp, ignoring Annabeth’s overthinking, relishing in Percy’s obliviousness, and ignoring the fact his heart was going the direct opposite of a flat line and reaches for Leo’s shoulder to lead him away and everything is silent. Calm. Nico breathes in. He looks at Leo with a semblance of a very normal and apologetic look, “Sorry. I forgot,” then he gestures to the doors and his own board, “But I can show you how to skateboard. I’m just bad at responding.” 

They go through the doors and the sun glares into Nico’s eyes, and Leo just looks at him. Nico gulps. Then Leo shrugs his shoulders, “It’s cool as ice, dude.” 

Nico looks at him. No thoughts. His head is absolutely empty. Almost like that zombie movie he watched a few years back. So he places his board on the concrete and tosses his hoodie and bag to the grass again. The sun warms his arms. “So you want to learn?” 

Leo’s eyes bore into him and they look like embers in the sun and Nico can’t read him at all. Then Leo’s eyes go down and he says, “Coolcool. What’s the first move?” 

Nico frowns. “Hm. I would say first let’s just try getting you comfortable on the board. Like, here,” He demonstrates standing on the board, left foot forward, right foot behind by the tail. Then Nico leans on his right and left, “You shouldn’t fall, the board’s balance is pretty decent.” 

Leo nods, “Should I put my right foot forward?” 

Nico goes behind Leo, “Let me try something first.” 

“Wait, what are you doing?” 

Nico smiles a little bit, “Just trust me.” 

And he pushes Leo forward, just a little bit, watching Leo’s feet, ignoring how his fingers felt lit aflame. 

Leo's first foot forward is his left, he shouts, “Hey!” and spins around to look at Nico with arms splayed out overdramatically as Leo shouts to the heavens, “What you do that for? I thought we were friends now.” 

“No, no,” Nico feels his small smile grow a little bit and the sun makes the back of his neck feel warm. “I just wanted to see what stance you would have. You’re regular.” Nico pushes the skateboard in between them now. 

“What does that mean?” Leo gestures to the board. 

Nico demonstrates how his original stance was, “This is called goofy. It doesn’t really matter.” Then Nico switches his feet, “This is probably what’s going to be most comfortable for you.” 

Leo nods, eagerly, which Nico is vaguely reminded of a puppy. Leo brings his hands up to Nico, which Nico stares at. Nice hands. 

Leo whispers, “Ah, whatever,” shakes his arms out, and starts getting on the board himself. His feet are an awkward imitation of Nico’s and Nico sees the fall before he registers it. Leo tilts too much off the side, then puts too much pressure on his heels, his arms wildly, like how fire is uncontrollable, and there are warm arms around Nico’s shoulders. 

Eyes closed. 

Open. Only for Nico’s to bore into Leo’s warm brown ones. 

He sees brown. Curly hair falling in between Leo’s eyes. Have his eyes always been this wide? Leo’s flannel is warm against his shoulders, his hands tickling the back of his neck. 

Leo. 

Shit. 

Nico feels his heart restart and his arms are moving in automation, looking away, as he grabs Leo’s arms off, but doesn’t let go. He holds both of Leo’s arms in his, until he’s stable back on the board. “Are you okay?” 

Nico doesn’t exactly look into Leo’s eyes but he can see Leo nod. “Yup. Coolcool.” 

“I’ll just hold on to you until you're comfortable,” Nico feels his face heat up but he hopes it’s just the sun. He’s silent as Leo’s making himself comfortable. He sees Leo move side to side until he’s just standing. Nico nods. 

Leo beats him to it, “Look, dude!” 

“You wanna try pushing?” 

The other boy laughs, “Haha, it’ll take you more than that to see me fall again.” 

-

Nico’s shrugging his backpack on, gathering his hoodie and when he turns, Leo’s still there, holding the skateboard awkwardly. Leo’s cheeks are a very pretty shade. 

“Soooo, you wanna do this again?” 

Nico blinks. Like, shit, is his awkward attempts of being friends with Leonardo Ghost Repellent Valdez? He nods.

Leo gives him back his board, wipes off the sweat from his forehead, and Nico follows the way his forearm moves as Leo says, “I’ll see you later then!” 

Then Leo is jogging to the next bus stop. Definitely worth skipping the pistachio ice cream. 

-

They see each other again next week, but Nico's soso hot from staying outside. His hands are still cold, but he can feel the back of his neck flush whenever he’s with Leo, from the sun of course, and because his hair is so long now. On his way to the shower after spending time out again, he accidentally bumps into a set of hair ties Thalia bought him like two years ago. 

So he ties his hair the next time he goes out. 

He steps out of the bus, neck cool, old earrings from Hot Topic dangling, with an old threadbare shirt. He feels a bit like shit, but it can’t be worse than Leo tripping over his board right as Nico sees him. 

“Are you okay?” Nico asks through Leo’s coughs. There’s a dirt stain on Leo’s jeans. 

“Yeah, yeah, dude.” Leo replies, looking away. 

-

It feels almost regular, the almost that they have been meeting. It feels nice though, hanging out with someone where there’s always something new to learn, finding little things about each other. It’s even nicer in these moments, where in Nico’s head it’s just him and Leo. No other intruding thoughts, no stranger commentary. Just Nico and Leo against the world. 

But it gets ruined when they get water once, the heat being too much to bear for a September. Nico’s stubbornness doesn’t win this time and they head to the water fountain inside the org building, but he catches Annabeth glaring at him from the side of the room. 

Katie Gardner even passes by once, looking at him with wide eyes, and says, off handedly, “Hey! I’ve been seeing you a ton more lately.” 

Leo looks up from his drink, “What you mean? I’ve been here like every day.” 

Katie shakes her head, “Talking about Nico, but I gotta go. Bye!” 

And it isn’t just the weird organization-friend-group-associated-with-summer-camp thing Annabeth runs that notice too. Annoyingly, the ghosts around him notice it too. 

Nico was about to leave, no need to mention where, like, seriously he was just going to work, then Zoe’s luminescent body appears by the counter and says, “You’ve been outside a lot roomie.” Her voice is so superior sometimes as if she’s better than Nico. What can she judge him on truly? She’s dead. 

He wants to say,  _ like look, i give you free netflix and you’re going to treat me this way?  _ But he shakes his head instead. 

“Going out with that boy again?” 

He sighs. “Work. Bye Zoe.”

“Bye.” 

-

The next time he’s with Leo, they’re on the farthest of campus, because apparently, Leo has a moped. (“Built it with my mom!” Leo said when he showed up at Nico’s apartment, after a text saying he would pick him up for their next ‘skateboard lesson’, “Safe, I promise!” The whole ride, Nico’s hands were shaking, grabbing on Leo’s shirt. It felt as if his heart would drop out, but Leo’s hair was flowing with the wind, and Nico got distracted by that.) But Nico would never have gone this far without said moped, out of sheer laziness. And that the town cemetery is just two blocks away and that’s just annoying. 

However, on the other side of the cemetery is a really nice park that Thalia used to drag him to smoke weed with sometimes. They stopped after he had a freakout with a ghost on a really bad high. He watches the flowers bend in the wind. Nico really does like it here and it’s nice to be here with Leo in the daylight. 

“So, what are we going to today, huh, bat boy?” 

Nico feels his face scrunch up. But he answers easily, “I was thinking we would just work on pushing today. Like really fast. Maybe more turns. But fast.” 

Nico huffs the bangs away from his forehead. Gods, he sounds lame. 

Leo nods, grabbing the skateboard from Nico’s hands while the warmth stays on Nico like a shadow, and Leo stands on it. Nico observes how Leo’s lips turn upwards and how the sun seems to reflect off his eyes. He looks the best in the sunlight, Nico thought, and he’s doing a lot better on the board. 

“Just as we talked about before, just put your back leg back down on the ground and back up. Small push.” Nico says. 

“No big pumps yet?” Leo grins back at him. 

Nico makes sure he’s just kidding and allows himself a small smile back, “Not yet.” 

Leo follows his instructions, hands out for balance, and wobbling like a newborn bird’s wings. Nico hovers his hands by Leo’s waist. 

Leo keeps pushing off slowly as they go through the entrance of the park. Nico hovers by him, just in case. At this moment, it’s just them. It’s so far away from campus, no one else just them. It’s too early in the afternoon where everyone else would be avoiding the heat, staying inside studying. Every time he’s with Leo, the world shrinks to just the both of them. They’re barely on campus right now, it’s just them, in the park, with pretty white and yellow flowers as they enter. 

“Lean right,” Nico said. 

Leo does and he succeeds, even though he’s kicking himself up and down on the board repeatedly that he doesn’t really go far. They keep going and Nico can see Leo feel more comfortable, pushing harder each time his foot meets the ground. Nico feels himself taking bigger steps. It’s concentrated silence for about two minutes, track record. 

Leo looks up, smiling, hair bouncing next to Nico’s, and says, “Not so bad for the bad boy supreme, huh.” 

It’s a nice smile. 

Nico could probably take more notice, like how the sun makes Leo glow so warmly, something Nico wants, wide eyes turning into pools of honey in the rays. It’s as if Leo took all the light of the sun, absorbed it into his entity, entrancing Nico too. For so long, Nico’s mind was always filled with thoughts that weren’t his, and now, he can just relish with just him in his mind and Leo in front of him. 

But he just thinks, Nice Smile, takes a misstep, he feels the wheel hit his shoe, “Fuck!” and he grabs Leo, and hopes, hopes to Mother Earth and Gaea that they land on grass instead of concrete and get a bump on his forehead and a black eye. 

Seems that the earth goddesses listened, the soft ground digging into his elbows as he hit his back. Not for the first time, he’s entangled with arms that aren’t his. He opens his eyes, head in the dirt. 

There is Leo, with the blue sky in the back, their limbs on the grass, sky meeting earth, holding on to each other for a second too long. 

Nico gets up, turning away. It’s too hot now. 

“Are you cool, dude?” Leo asks from behind him.

Nico turns and shakes his head, “I’m good. Are you okay? That was a fall.”    


Leo’s wiping at his elbows and it’s nothing special, really, but he likes watching Leo. It’s soothing. “You broke my fall, so it’s cool.” He winks and gets back on the board. 

-

It’s 10:30 when Willow is playing through his ears and the doors of the 7/11 ding. Nico doesn’t bother looking up. He feels himself sway as he lets the flow of the music consume him. He almost misses the tap on the counter and Nico looks up. It’s Percy. In a hoodie and blue beanie that Nico knows the guy has had since middle school. 

“Can I do something for you, oh great customer?” Nico asks, in the most monotone voice he can muster. 

Percy grins and places double stuffed Oreos on the counter. “Wanted to see our favorite resident emo.” He adds a pack of Blue Sour Patch Straws, as a treat, Nico supposes. “And got you some coffee, not that you needed some anyway, you monster. It’s a small thing for your night shift.” 

Nico rolls his eyes and starts scanning, taking a sip of the coffee. Percy put some of his blue blueberry flavoring in. Nice. Nico takes another sip before he finishes scanning Percy’s items. 

But Percy stays leaning on the counter, despite his plastic bag being filled. Nico waits for him to say something, Percy likes to pretend he’s a dramatic hero sometimes. 

“So, I’m also having a sleepover tomorrow,” Percy says, like it's a grand offer for Nico. There it is, that good old heroism. 

“Cool,” Nico replies. 

“I’m asking you if you want to come,” Percy explains, voice sighing in almost an exasperated way. Nico raises his eyebrow at that. “You know that you’re my friend right?” 

“I know. Who else?” 

“Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, uhm. Oh, Jason and his friends too. I think that’s it.” Percy says casually.

_ ( _ _ Hold on, wait a minute!) _

Nico nods, looking everywhere else other than Percy, the ugly teal reflecting off the shiny surfaces, the gray ghost that flew in the window like a piece of wheat, anything else. Nico says, “Sure.”

Percy grins and salutes him bye. The chimes signal his leave. 

_ ( _ _ Feel my heart's intention, love.) _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i know i said that i would try to finish this soon but TT but here i am :D ik this is kinda fillery and a lot of fire and sun metaphors but idk nico has a crush. next chapter will def be more spicy i promise 
> 
> also i am thankful for all the kudos and comments <3 please leave some down if you enjoyed, thank you for reading. i, of course, dedicate this all to you guys, but grateful towards @The_Blank, for your kindest words and reminging me of this project i had and it's now a priority to love these guys as much as i can. thank you again for reading, hope to see you guys soon and please stay safe!
> 
> songs in this one: Wait a Minute! by WILLOW  
> currently: re-reading More than Human by SBJ   
> twt: @akaeijis


	4. Chapter 4

“Where are you going?” Zoe asks. 

Nico shrugs, bunching up his sweatshirt against his duffle bag, “Out.” 

“Coming home?” 

Nico shakes his head, “I don’t think so.” 

Zoe hums. “Can you put on that Netflix show for me? The one with the chefs.” 

“Doesn’t that just make you hungry?” He asks while putting it on the television for her and she doesn’t respond. Ghosts, he can never understand them. 

Nico glances at his phone one more time before heading out, “Bye Zoe.” 

The wind slaps thrashes his hair the moment he steps out and locks the door. It seems as if the looming chills of winter are winning the battle against the warm summer air. Nico fidgets with his hands in his pockets, maybe he should’ve gone with a thicker coat. Whatever though, he might miss the bus. He starts his walk down to the gates, it shouldn't be that bad, the bus stop is right in front of him. 

Actually, a guy on a moped is right in front of him. 

Leo. 

Nico plugs his left earbud in.

“Hey,” Leo waves, wearing his nice green jacket with a sweater underneath with goggles pushes up against his curly hair. 

“Hey,” Nico says back, stupidly. Since when did Leo wear goggles? For a moped? 

“So, uhm,” Leo starts, gloved hands twisting. Nico follows their movement, “I heard you were going to Percy’s. And, uhm, I just thought?” 

“Thought?” 

“I don’t know! Listen, do you want a ride or not?” Leo’s voice has raised, face red. Nico raises an eyebrow and his eye catches the bus across the street. 

“Well, I guess I have to. The bus is about to stop here and I don’t want you getting hit,” Nico says as he swings over the back of the bike and clings onto the fabric of Leo’s sweater. Nico's hands are cold. 

Leo doesn’t start moving and the bus is waiting for them to clear the space, Nico whispers, “Leo, we got to go.” 

Nico notices Leo's sputters, but the engine starts and they start moving through the streets. The silence is not awkward, with the wind blocking out the sound as the sky explodes into a million colors above him - Nico tilts his head upward until the world is tilted on its side with Leo as his anchor. Nico notes that his presence is familiar now and not awkward, which is nice. Maybe Nico is friends with Mister Ghost Repellent Bad Boy Supreme Leonardo Miguel Valdez. 

And Leo is warm. 

The trip is only a few minutes, Leo parking on the little spot next to the bike racks. Nico gets off and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

“Convenient, huh.” Leo says, ripping off his gloves and goggles and putting them in his back. 

“Won’t you get a ticket for that?” 

“Haven’t gotten one yet,” Leo shrugs. “Have you been here before?” 

Nico’s nose scrunches up, “Yup.” 

“Woah, is it like, an ugly paint job on the inside or something? We’re in an older part of town, so I get the funkiness of it all.” Leo starts walking up towards the door. 

“Percy’s just a slob. Grover’s a miracle worker.” Nico knocks on the door and opens it. “They never lock their door. Animals.” 

“Hey!” Percy yells at them from across the hall, holding a bowl of chips. He raises an eyebrow as Leo follows Nico and Nico stares back. Percy whistles and says, “You guys got here in time, Frank’s making some food.” 

Leo perks up from behind him, “Food? What’s he making?” 

Percy frowns, “Huh. I think he’s making instant noodles but like, fancy.” 

“Cool, do you have chicken? I’m in the mood to put that on some fancy instant noodles. Or some tofu.” 

Percy nods his head to the kitchen, “All yours, chef.” 

And Leo’s gone. Nico increases the volume of his earbuds as  _ hope he doesn’t burn our kitchen but jason said he’s a great cook wait why didn’t he come here with jason- _

Percy looks back at Nico, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” Nico says back. 

_ Ok. _

“Cool, can I go now, mom?” Nico sidesteps Percy to get into the living room. 

Percy follows him, whispering, “I can never get used to that,” but Nico heard his thoughts before he could say them anyway. 

Nico sits on the edge of the couch, where Thalia’s lounging. She puts her arm up to make space for him and he silently observes everyone here. Percy was right, Jason was here with Piper, shifting through the Netflix catalog on the floor. Annabeth was talking to Grover on the other side of the couch as Percy joins them with the chips. 

Nico turns the volume in his phone up just in case, but Thalia grabs it from him and hits pause. 

“Thalia,” Nico grumbles. 

“Free up your ears once a while, kid.” Thalia shrugs. “Half of us know anyway and I want you to be comfortable while you’re here.” 

“Just because you guys know doesn’t mean I like hearing you guys,” Nico sticks his tongue out in mock disgust, “It’s weird.” 

Thalia runs a hand through his head, “It is weird. And I want you to know that we love you even though you are weird. Now tell me, what scary do you want to watch that actually scares you?” 

“I still think we should watch a chick-flick!” Frank’s voice runs from the kitchen. 

“Come on, Frank! It’s dark outside, perfect for scary movies!” Piper chirps up. 

“Even  _ more  _ reason why we should watch a romcom!” Frank shouts back but is sadly ignored as the door opens again. 

“Here!” Rachel’s voice rings through the place, “Got Hazel and June!” 

Juniper appears, her hair bunched up in curls with Hazel behind her. Juniper heads over to Grover while Hazel heads to the kitchen. 

“Oh, great, Hazel!” Frank says, frying some eggs. Nico notes that Hazel’s hair is put up in a pretty headscarf. It’s cute. “Please convince them that we should watch a romcom instead.” 

Hazel nods, heading into the living room, smiling at Nico, who tries to ignore her awkward thoughts. “Yeah, we should watch Warm Bodies.” 

“Ugh, that has zombies.” Frank says.

“He’s a baby.” Hazel shrugs and heads over to sit on the floor next to Piper. 

“So?” Thalia turns back to Nico, who has been trying to concentrate on conversations rather than random floating thoughts.    


“No, I agree with Hazel,” Nico smirks at the girl next to him, “Maybe even Twilight.” 

Thalia groans while throwing her head back towards the wall, “You are the worst. Here’s your phone back, but you’re shutting it off during the movie.” 

“Great.” Nico says, pushing the volume of  _ Highway to Hell _ up which strikes him with another idea, “What about Megamind? A truly underappreciated story, as well as a horror movie.” 

“Megamind? I don’t remember that being a horror movie.” Leo comes up, with a plate of fried tofu in one hand, another holding a bottle of soy sauce. 

“It’s not, Nico’s just being stupid.” Thalia says. 

Leo and Frank place the food on the table in front of them. Then Grover hitting Percy, whispering that they should be good hosts, Percy groaning the whole way to the kitchen as they get some plates. 

“So, did we decide on a movie then?” Leo asks the collective. 

“Hereditary?” Piper asks, with everyone shrugging. Everyone apparently hasn’t seen it. 

“I’ve seen it,” Nico says, but no one’s listening to him as Percy starts handing out plates and Piper is putting in the movie. 

“Move over,” Leo whispers next to him, so Nico pushes Thalia who takes up the spot Percy was in. Perfect now they all fit perfectly and Leo’s warm next to Nico and everything is silent. 

Nico smiles. This is great. 

“Hey,” Nico nudges Thalia’s knee, “Maybe I don’t need my phone to focus tonight after all.” He makes a big show of taking his earbuds out and into his sweatpants ’ pocket. 

Thalia raises an eyebrow, which probably meant,  _ oh, you will explain Di Angelo.  _ But Nico can’t hear her so he just smiles as he turns to Leo.

Leo’s pretty close, but they’ve been getting pretty close lately and he makes Nico feel safe, comfortable, and himself, so it’s all good. Leo turns to him and Nico swallows. 

“So, you’ve seen this before?” Leo asks. 

Nico nods. 

“Haha,” Leo forces out a laugh, “Is it like, actually scary?” 

Nico smiles, the same smile he gets when trying to spook Thalia in graveyards, “It made me want to baptize myself Catholic.”   


Leo shivers next to him and Nico’s smile widens. 

“I don’t like that the happiest smiles you’ve ever given me is relishing in the fact that I’m going to be scared shitless.” Leo grumps as Grover turns the lights off. 

“Don’t be,” Nico clicks his tongue, half thinking, half reminiscing about the movie, “Here, we can exchange, you can sit by annoying goth girl,” Thalia pushes his back, “And I can sit by the scary, dark, long hallway and protect you from any scary cultists.” Nico immediately feels the tips of his ear redden and his mouth cottons up. 

Thalia laughs behind him. 

“Thanks, man.” Leo nods and they switch. He gets them some noodles and tofu. 

Nico chews on it. Huh, who knew that Leo could cook too. Nico eats through his meal as the film opens up and he was only half lying. He can protect Leo from the scary, dark, long hallway because there aren’t any ghosts in this apartment. But sadly, he can’t detect any manic demon cultists trying to sire the devil. 

-

“Is it over?” Leo whimpers behind the cushion he was holding to his face. Nico bites his lip. 

Throughout the whole movie, he ended up watching Leo through his periphery instead. He’s already seen the movie and he’s not that scared of horror anyway. Instead, Leo’s progress from trying to pull off a brave face until he grabbed the cushion with shaking hands as the yelps from the peanut gallery started. Then he ended up putting the cushion up to his face to block the movie, instead of asking Nico to tell him what was going on. 

Nico whispered to him all the details, to the mother crawling on the ceiling, the manic devil ending, the rotting bodies. It did kind of twinge guilt in him as Leo was looking paler than Nico’s ever seen him, but hey, he promised to protect him. And he was doing better than Frank, who was streaming tears down his eyes. And Leo was really warm next to Nico. 

“Yeah, it’s over,” Nico whispered, his voice sounding really low. Nico frowns. 

“Oh, thank god.” Leo stuffs his face in the pillow. 

“Wana get baptized?” Nico doesn’t bother hiding it, he laughs. "We can get matching veils, or whatever they wear."

“Ugh, shut up,” Leo looks at him through the curls of his hair that mussed throughout the movie. “And you watched this  _ alone?”  _

Nico shrugs, it probably wouldn’t help to say that he watched it with his Zoe-the-slightly-friendly-more-stuck-up ghost. “Yeah.” 

“You’re a monster.” Leo groans and Nico pats his back. 

“Well,” Percy claps, gathering his attention to the front of the room, everyone waking up from their recovery from the movie. “That was fun, but I’m going to sleep. You guys can just, you know,” with Annabeth’s fingers laced with his behind him. 

“Ugh, you’re the worst host ever,” Grover says, “But yea, we got the air mattress, you guys good?” 

“Yeah,” Jason says, already getting comfy on one side of the air mattress. Nico spreads out on the couch with Leo next to him. Thalia starts sinking to the floor. 

Rachel yawns, “Well, I’m going home, Hazel, you coming?” 

Hazel shares a smile with Frank, who looks like he’s going to start crying. “Yup.” A single tear actually falls out of Frank’s eyes. 

They walk out, with Percy and Annabeth following. Nico’s barely watching as Annabeth pushes Percy into the dark hallway with Percy letting out a high pitched yelp, an overdramatic trip on to the floor, the girls around him, laughing. 

“Ugh, that’s so not funny,” Percy pouts but allows himself to be pulled up by Annabeth’s home. 

“Come on, kelp brain, I’ll protect you from this scary, dark, hallway,” She turns to smile at Nico and leads them to Percy’s room. 

Nico feels himself sink into the couch. Grover and Juniper follow into their room, leaving the rest of them to settle themselves on an air mattress. 

The rest of them groan around (mostly Leo and Frank), but Nico let himself breathe. 

Quiet, surrounded by people, for the first time. 

Spread out on the couch, with Leo’s ankle slightly touching his. 

Thalia throws him a blanket and he spreads it across him and turns to the boy next to him, “Wana share?” 

Leo blinks. “Sure.” 

Warm. 

Time passes, he’s not sure, but somehow Leo’s hands stop shaking underneath the blanket. Frank stops shifting through the sheets and Piper starts snoring. 

Something starts filling Nico’s heart, something good, something strong. Nico can’t help but keep repeating that it’s  _ quiet  _ and  _ surrounded  _ by people. It’s been so long since he’s been able to  _ be  _ himself, with people, to not feel guilty about hearing others, not feel guilty about having to miss events, to not feel like an outsider. To be here, himself, finally free of everything. 

To be awake at 2 in the morning, feeling - happy. 

The night has always been calming to Nico, quiet, thank god he can’t hear others dreams. A time for him to just be able to be himself, but it’s only reserved for him. Lonely. He was always alone at night. Until now. 

Nico tilts his head up, making sure no one hears his sniffles, making sure no tear falls down. 

He inhales. Exhales. He turns to his right, and it’s warm, comforting, home. 

Leo’s sleeping, head tilted slightly towards Nico, arms haphazardly around him like he’s dancing away in his dreams, skin shadowed in the light. Nico thought it was his eyes, always warm, that drew him to Leo. 

But no, even in the ugly 7/11 light, mediocre McDonalds, the afternoon sunlight in the park, the dark shadows of Percy and Grover’s gross apartment - Nico  _ likes  _ him. 

There. He admitted it. 

In the middle of the night, with people he loves, where he’s always been alone, to be free from this stupid psychic burden, with a pretty boy who never seems to get cold next to him - it’s nice. 

Nico takes one more look at Leo, the planes of his face, the long eyelashes, the way drool almost escapes Leo’s lips. Nico cringes. Gross. 

Oh shit. 

Nico inhales again. Exhales. 

Fuck, he  _ likes  _ Leo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) i wrote this like. legit in one sitting and i know it’s not that long but. i'm pretty happy with this one. i have three more chapters planned, haha, goodbye slowburn. But youknow yolo! this is for fun and im having fun :) hopefully we can finish this one before the year hehe but the boys r in love.. worm
> 
> once again, thank you for all the kudos, comments, you guys push me on!! 
> 
> Songs used in this chapter: Highway to Hell by ACDC, fic playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6t4NwgcyAHrdsrU9nP1Qvk?si=AKCQNUCMTi6Rs4KAIi4Mvw)


End file.
